


Christmas Jumpers

by phanforreal



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:18:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phanforreal/pseuds/phanforreal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We’re at an ugly christmas jumper party and your santa hat cat jumper is actually incredibly cute so I feel the need to disagree with your idea of an ugly jumper AU"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Jumpers

Dan wasn’t exactly the party type, but he did love Christmas jumpers quite a lot. Which is the only reason that he even considered going to this party that his friend’s friend’s girlfriend, or something, was having.

“Oh, come on Dan. You’ll have a great time, trust me!” Dan’s best, and only, friend insisted as they arrived at the party.

“You don’t even really know the person who is throwing this party, you twat. It could be all drugs and prostitutes.” He argued.

“Eh.” Chris shrugged. “Either way, we’ll have an awesome time.” He winked as he hopped out of the car. Dan rolled his eyes and followed suit.

Chris knocked on the door and a few seconds later, a peppy looking blonde girl answered.

“Chris! Hey! How are you, dude?” She greeted him, not really noticing Dan, per usual.

“Oh hey Liz. I’m doing pretty good. This is my mate Dan I was telling you about.” He dramatically gestured to Dan. She looked over to him as if she had just realised he was even there.

“Oh hello Dan!” She waved to him with a wide grin.

“Uh, hello.” He awkwardly waved back, far less enthusiastic.

“Well get in here!” Liz ushered them in.

“Damn,” Chris whispered to him. “I was really hopping for the drugs and prostitutes, not just lame-ass Christmas jumpers.”

“Shut up.” Dan laughed and playfully shoved him. Chris laughed with him then proceeded to go greet a small group of people on the couch.

Dan took a look around the place, admiring all of the hideous jumpers around him. He recognised one, maybe two, people there. He had decided that, since Chris seemed to have ditched him, that he would just hang out where the drinks where. He started to make his way over to the drink table when a shockingly, not ugly jumper entered his field of vision. It was in the corner by the sweets table, it green with a cute orange cat wearing a santa hat on it. Dan was appalled. How could you wear such a cute thing to an ugly jumper party? He felt the sudden urge to challenge this person.

He didn’t even look up to see the person’s face before walking over determined, and saying “What the bloody hell is that? That jumper is far from ugly! And if think is, I’d like to see your definition of cute because--” He voice stopped when he looked up to see the owner of said jumper.

It was a tall boy, about an inch shorter than himself, with dark hair and god damn, the bluest eyes Dan had ever seen. “I- uh..” Dan stuttered, suddenly realising how stupid he probably sounded in front of this incredibly attractive guy who laughed at him.

“No, you’re right. This is definitely the cutest jumper I own.” He assured Dan, who had, somewhat, regained his composure.

“You are aware that this is an ugly Christmas jumper party, right?” He emphasised the ugly part, and raised an eyebrow. The boy grinned, and oh my god what was happening to Dan’s heart right now.

“I am aware of that.”

“Okay.” Dan nodded, confused. “So with your logic, I should be wearing you as a jumper then? I mean- shit.” He inwardly facepalmed as he realised what he actually just said out loud. The dark-haired boy laughed and blushed slightly.

“Um, thanks?”

“Jesus Christ, that was the cheesiest fucking thing ever. This is why I’m single. I’m just going to go die in the corner over here, excuse me.” Dan quickly turned around, cringing at himself as he went.

“Wait, no.” He touched Dan’s shoulder, who then turned around to face him. “My name is Phil.” He smiled. “What’s yours?”

“I-uh, I’m Dan.” He blushed and looked to the ground.

“Hey Dan?”

“Yeah?” He looked up to meet Phil’s eyes.

“Wanna get outta here?” Phil smiled at him.

“I was hoping you'd ask.” Dan smiled back as they joined hands and headed for the door. He was pretty sure he saw Chris wink at him before they left.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first phanfic attempt so sorry if its terrible. But thanks for reading! :)


End file.
